THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED THE SITEMAN FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT Project Summary/Abstract Flow cytometry is a method of cell analysis and recovery that has proven its value to cancer research in all phases - from exploration to clinical trial for therapy. Siteman Flow Cytometry (SFC) shared resource adds a dimension of quantification to existing cell microscopy and imaging methods and has the unique ability to recover targeted cell subsets for downstream applications such as RNA/DNA quantification and cell colony culture. The SFC strives to meet the increasing demand for analyzing newly discovered rare cell types requiring more simultaneous subset markers and for higher speeds of cell sorting. This evolution is met by continuous education of physician scientists by our staff on analysis techniques and experimental design and expert operation of high complexity instrumentation for cell sorting. The SFC will continue to monitor the expanding technology that involves flow cytometry and apply its improvements where it is germane to the specificity of cancer research and therapy.